Traditional mouse navigation uses (x,y) pixel coordinates of a computer display with the left, top corner pixel defining the minimum value 0,0. The maximum values with traditional mouse based navigation are determined by the pixel at the right, bottom corner of the monitor or display. A state of the art 30-inch monitor can display a pixel resolution of 2560×1600 pixels. The maximum x and y pixel values for said monitor are therefore 2559 and 1599 since 0 identifies the first pixel in each plane. Therefore, mouse based navigation has an upper limit which is determined by the resolution of the computer display in pixels. Further, in traditional mouse based navigation pixel coordinates are not correlated to any specific unit of measurement. This distorts the navigation when the digital image is magnified.